


Sugar on the Rim

by 12micropercent



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Food Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Switching, The Author Regrets Nothing, my position for you
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12micropercent/pseuds/12micropercent
Summary: “I need more cream.”“What cream?”"Your cream."
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Sugar on the Rim

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini memuat konten dewasa dan penggunaan bahan makanan. Pembaca yang belum cukup umur dan/atau tidak nyaman dengan konten tersebut diharap tidak membaca cerita ini.
> 
> Judul cerita diambil dari judul lagu Hayley Williams.

_**“Dasar**_ ya kamu,” desis Mark dari belakang. Ada nada senang terselip di akhir katanya. Di saat yang sama Lucas hanya menahan senyum, tidak membiarkan giginya tersentuh angin. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga terdengar suara kaki kursi yang berderit saat bertemu dengan lantai.

Ruang gerak telah diperluas. Yang lebih tinggi bersandar ke depan, bertumpu pada perut dan kedua siku yang dilipat di depan dada. Sinar mentari yang bertamu disambut kulit emasnya. Membuatnya bersinar lebih indah dari biasanya. Coklat eksotis dengan bayangan jingga-merah muda tampak di ujung pertemuan kulit dan cahaya alami.

“Udah, jangan kelamaan,” celetuk Lucas membuat lelaki yang lain segera bertindak.

Ada dua roti _bun_ yang sudah dipamerkan di depan mata Mark. Mulus dan kencang tanpa cacat pada permukannya. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh keduanya bergantian. Dengan bergantian membelainya lembut, merematnya, lalu menamparnya, dan dimulai dari awal lagi. Pelan, lebih keras, dan semakin keras. Suara tajam pertemuan kulit yang tidak ramah memenuhi dapur. Lelaki yang di depan melepaskan rintihan dari bibir yang semula tersegel— _melarikan diri dari cela-cela barisan giginya._

Kepala yang semula diangkat tegak mulai diistirahatkan pada meja _pantry._ Jari-jari tangan kanannya menggenggam ujung meja yang ada di samping, sementara sisa jari-jari yang lain menggapai ujung di depannya. Netra berwarna coklat madu kini terpejam ringan sambil menatap cahaya yang membuat pengelihatannya tampak merah menyala. Jika ada kekehan terdengar, maka mulutnya akan ikut tertawa seolah mengikuti komando dari sang tambatan hati.

Yang memimpin permainan kini menurunkan posisi. Berlutut tepat di bagian belakang Lucas, menambah jumlah tangan yang tak bisa diam. Belahan yang semakin merona itu dimainkan semakin liar. Tidak ada gerakan memantul dari bongkahan milik Lucas saat diberi rangsang. Yang ada hanya desah yang kian terdengar lantang. Seperti yang diharapkan, Lucas dengan otot-otot kencangnya yang tak pernah kendor bahkan di bagian sana.

Kedua telunjuk Mark kini bekerja sama memperlebar retakan. Membelah dua daratan yang akhirnya memamerkan lubang berkeriput. Sebuah seringai ditunjukkan di wajah manisnya. Jemari lentiknya menuruni garis tengah. Menyisir rambut-rambut halus yang tumbuh di sekitar sana sebelum akhirnya menyentuh pusaran yang berkedut.

“Kamu beneran gak pengen cukur?” tanya yang lebih kecil dengan tiba-tiba.

“Enggak.”

Ada ekspresi kecewa yang tak dapat dilihat Lucas. Bibirnya ikut berkerut, maju ke depan sebelum bertanya, “Kenapa?”

“Sakit,” jelasnya sambil mengangkat kepala lagi. “Kalo tumbuh lagi jadi taje— _Ah!_ ”

Ada sengatan yang membuat dahinya terjatuh— _mencium meja_ —dengan suara keras. Mark baru saja menyentil ujung glans milik Lucas yang setengah lemas tergantung bebas. Erangan diperdengarkan semakin keras kala serangan dilancarkan bertubi-tubi. Pandangannya kini menghitam dengan letupan kembang api di balik kelopaknya.

Tanpa peringatan, bibir tipis itu ditanamkan di antara belahan pantat Lucas. Menghujani pusatnya dengan ciuman dan jilatan basah. Bisa dirasakan hembusan hangat menyapu permukaan kulitnya yang memerah, membuatnya terasa semakin panas. Bunyi kecupan juga terdengar nyaring. Sekuat mungkin Lucas menahan bibirnya untuk tetap terkunci. Telinganya dibuka lebar-lebar untuk mendengar bunyi cinta yang tengah dialunkan.

Deru napas lelaki Hongkong itu makin tak beraturan sewaktu tangan-tangan nakal bergerak semakin ke bawah. Mengelus pahanya dari luar dan bergerak ke dalam. Ia merasakan kakinya sendiri yang didorong semakin melebar oleh yang lebih muda. Lucas dengan senang hati menerimanya; tak ada sanggahan, tanpa penolakan.

“Siap, ya?” Kata tanya itu terdengar di antara kecipak basah yang Mark buat. Namun tidak ada balasan yang terdengar. Lucas terhanyut dalam permainan yang diberikan. Mulutnya masih tertutup demi mendengar _musik_ dengan lebih jelas. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk kaku sambil menelan ludahnya kasar.

Yang berlutut kini mencoba menggali lebih dalam. Lidahnya yang licin menekan lubang yang masih tertutup rapat, namun hasilnya sia-sia. Lucas secara tak sadar menegang, mengeratkan cengkraman membuat Mark tak dapat masuk barang satu senti. Tak hilang akal, liur yang mengaliri celah Lucas dikumpulkan. Telunjuk kiri dilumasi sebelum akhirnya berusaha membuka gerbang.

“ _Relax_ ,” titahnya sambil menggulung lengan kemeja yang kebesaran.

Satu dorongan kecil membuat si penerima merintih lagi. _Saliva_ ditambah sedikit dan lebih banyak. Sampai akhirnya kesukses dirayakan dengan leguhan penuh kelegaan. Sang dominan tersenyum puas. Meski hanya sepertiga jarinya yang dimakan, namun hal itu sudah patut dibanggakan.

Pengalaman yang pertama bagi Lucas benar-benar terasa aneh. Sensasi yang dirasakan anusnya mirip saat sedang buang air, namun tidak benar-benar sama. Terasa ketat, amat penuh, dan rasanya... _terbalik_. Saraf-saraf di dalam sana sepertinya juga masih kebingungan untuk mencerna informasi baru ini.

Perlahan jari itu diputar ke kiri dan kembali ke kanan oleh sang tuan. Lucas tidak benar-benar terdiam merasakan sensasi baru ini. Masih dengan kepala tertunduk dengan dahi yang menyentuh permukaan marbel. Tangannya menggenggam sudut-sudut meja semakin kuat. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dengan udara yang keluar-masuk tak beraturan. Bisa dirasakan liurnya terkumpul dan siap mengaliri philtrum, sebelum masuk ke hidungnya sendiri.

Yang dibelakang kini mengubah posisi. Sepasang kakinya berdiri tegak tanpa mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam tubuh yang lebih besar. Kepala menunduk mencoba membidik target di bawah. _Saliva_ dibiarkan terjun bebas dari mulutnya, dan jatuh tepat pada sasaran. Lagi-lagi senyuman penuh rasa bangga itu dipamerkan. Lubang yang mulai kering kini sudah lembab kembali.

Badan kecilnya membungkuk maju sejalan dengan tangan kanan yang menggapai pinggul yang di depan. Mark dapat merasakan dinding Lucas meremat telunjuknya, entah ingin memakan atau memuntahkannya. Selembut mungkin ia menusuk lebih dalam. Lebih dalam, lebih dalam lagi, semakin dalam, sampai titik terdalam yang mampu dicapai— _titik di mana jarinya ditelan sempurna oleh rektum Lucas._ Maka sekali lagi leguhan penuh kepuasan dapat dilepaskan.

Lucas menatap ke samping, mencoba menangkap Mark dalam pandangannya meski tahu tak akan mampu. Maniknya sekarang justru menatap ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Mengamati salju putih yang menyelimuti halaman dan pohon-pohon gundul di luar sana. Pikirnya yakin jika di luar sana pasti sangat dingin. _Ah, tentu saja_. Pertengahan bulan Desember bersalju selalu dingin. Tapi ia justru sedang kepanasan di dalam sini. Setelah sesi bercinta ini selesai, Lucas ingin mengubur diri di ladang salju saja.

“ _You alright?_ ” Lelaki berkebangsaan Kanada itu bertanya selagi mulai menjamah tubuhnya— _lagi_.

“ _Y-yes, I’m good_ ,” jawab Lucas terengah dengan senyuman.

Mendengar respon yang memuaskan, Mark terkekeh renyah. Tangan yang semula mengamankan pinggul kini sudah menyentuh kulit perut Lucas yang masih terlindung di balik _sweatshirt_ berwarna _cream_ tanah. Lalu dengan cepat ia bergerak sedikit ke atas, tepat pada dada bidang yang sudah berkeringat. Badan jangkungnya ditarik ke belakang sampai punggungnya bertemu dengan dada Mark. Oh, benar. Kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar membuat Lucas jadi lebih rendah. Level mata keduanya kini sejajar meski tak saling berhadapan.

“ _Let me kiss you,_ ” bisik yang lebih muda. Tanpa pikir panjang yang di depan langsung menolehkan wajah ke samping dengan leher yang sedikit ditekuk ke belakang. Secepat kilat Mark menyambar bibir tebal Lucas. Suara kecupan keduanya kini yang jadi pengganti sunyi.

Tidak ada hal selain ciuman panas yang mengisi kepala Lucas. Hanya bibirnya dan bibir Mark yang bersatu membuat kepalanya pening sampai-sampai terasa berat. Hanya hembusan yang saling membelai pipi, lidah yang saling berkunjung, deretan gigi yang saling bertemu, dan suvenir yang saling ditukar sudah cukup membuatnya terbang sampai ke langit.

Mark masing ingin lebih. Puting kanan sang suami dipelintir sampai membuatnya menggelinjang walau pagutan tiada terlepas. Sekali lagi puncak kecoklatan itu dicubit hingga empunya mengaduh dalam mulut yang dibungkam ciuman. Ada rasa terlalu gemas yang membuat sang dominan menggigit bibir bawah si submisif sampai bengkak.

Tapi, Mark masih belum puas.

Engahan terdengar berat keluar dari mulut keduanya. Tangan kanan Mark menarik bagian depan kaos hangat Lucas ke atas. Lintingan yang dibuatnya lantas didorong melewati kepala, ditarik ke belakang, dan biarkannya tetap bersarang di tengkuk. Sekali lagi badan berotot itu dipeluknya erat sebelum dilepaskan. Tanpa ada tangan yang mendukung, tubuh bagian atas Lucas terpaksa bertumpu pada meja lagi. Kulit hangatnya sekarang harus bertemu dengan marmer bersuhu dingin.

Telunjuk kiri Mark yang masih tertanam di kutub bagian selatan milik Lucas kini mulai bergerak setelah terdiam sekian lama. Ia yakin lubang itu sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ukuran jari yang, _yah_ , tidak terlalu besar ini.

Sang tamu menarik dirinya keluar membuat tuan rumah mendesah lega. Satu dorongan masuk diberikan membuat sang tuan rumah mengerang tak terima. Ototnya menegang menolak kehadiran tamu yang tak diinginkan. Namun si tamu bersikeras memaksa untuk masuk. Dengan sembrono ia mendorong lebih kuat, memaksa agar pintu terbuka lebih lebar. Ah, akhirnya si tamu berhasil masuk lagi, meski pemilik rumah harus menitihkan air mata usai mendapati dirinya kebobolan.

“ _You’re good?_ ” tanya Mark penasaran.

Yang lebih tua menahan perih. “ _No,_ ” ia menjawab singkat membuat yang lain menahan senyuman.

“ _I’m sorry then._ ” Ia menarik telunjuk itu keluar dengan cepat. Gesekan yang tercipta lagi-lagi membuat Lucas mengeluarkan bunyi tak bernada. “ _You’re not ready fot this,_ ” sambung Mark.

“ _You’re going to stop?_ ” Lucas menoleh ke belakang, sedikit memiringkan badan. “ _You said that you wanna try that._ ”

Mark mengelap jarinya yang lengket dengan tisu. Bagian belakang lelaki yang lain diusapnya dengan amat lembut. “ _Who says I wanna stop?_ ” ia bersua.

Keduanya lantas bertukar senyuman. “ _Do it then!_ ” seru suara yang lebih berat. Dalam sekejap Lucas hanya dapat memandang merah lagi.

Untuk yang kesejuta kali, jemari panjang Lucas meremat ujung-ujung benda keras tempatnya menumpukan beban. Kulit di antara buku-buku tangannya mulai memerah hingga berbalik memutih. Oh, demi Tuhan, Mark benar-benar membuatnya hampir kehilangan akal. Pinggul itu ditarik mundur, mempertemukan kulit telanjang dengan fabrik, lalu menggerakkannya tak tentu arah.

Gesekan dari celana kain yang masih dipakai sang kekasih bertemu dengan kulit sensitif Lucas. Sensasi yang ditinggalkan usai tamparan Mark kini terasa lagi. Perih dan panas. Amat menyiksa seperti tengah dipukul dengan besi yang merah menyala. Membakar setiap jengkalnya hingga terasa siap meleleh kapan saja. Namun ia tak menolak. Pantatnya masih setia menerima setiap rangsang yang diberikan.

“ _Let me taste you one more time._ ”

Si dominan turun lagi. Lidahnya dijulurkan dan memperbarui pelumas alami yang sebelumnya sudah kering. Bergerak berputar-putar di sekitar _rim_ sampai dirasa puas. Lalu disapunya permukaan jalan masuk yang tidak rata itu. Jejak permainan jari tadi rupanya masih tersisa. Lidahnya kini lebih leluasa masuk tanpa hadangan yang berarti. Ada bunyi-bunyi basah lagi yang diciptakan bibir dan lidah Mark.

Berkali-kali otot tak bertulang itu melesat ke dalam. Berkali-kali pula Lucas dibuat semakin tegang. Rasa geli bercampur nikmat kini yang menghuni isi kepalanya. Bunyi derauan dilantuntan dari bibir tebal yang merekah indah. Sesekali ada kekehan yang tanpa sadar dilepaskan. Menikmati setiap tusukan yang diterima saat yang lain mencoba menggapai lebih dalam.

Nikmat, nikmat, dan nikmat. Beginikah sensasi yang dirasakan oleh Mark setiap kali Lucas _memakan_ nya? Setiap hari selama satu bulan setelah resmi menikah. Baik di ranjang, sesekali di ruang keluarga, juga di kamar mandi, bahkan di balkon. Jika ini yang Mark sebut sebagai surga, maka Lucas benar-benar sudah siap diantarkan sampai ke sana. Ia juga mau merasakan surga semacam ini setiap hari.

Tidak akan ada sesal dalam kalbu. Menyetujui permintaan belahan hatinya ternyata jauh lebih baik dari yang diduga.

Sudah banyak variasi yang mereka lakukan. Mulai dari yang kering, basah, juga dengan bantuan alat. Masih ingat dalam memorinya saat kesayangan mungilnya itu tiba-tiba berceletuk ingin _memakan_ Lucas. Bukan tanpa alasan. Malam itu Lucas memang melakukan eksperimen dengan krim kocok.

 _Yes, food play_ dengan _whipped cream_ seperti yang ada di video syur dan _manga_ dewasa.

Tentu ia langsung setuju. Ada sediki keraguan yang terbesit saat itu. Tapi, apa yang tidak demi suami imutnya itu?

 _Oh, oh, oh!_ Si Lee akhirnya berhenti, menarik kepalanya mundur demi mendapati lubang yang sesekali berkedut, mencoba meremas udara hampa. “ _You’re good at cleaning yourself,_ ” pujinya.

Beribu kata melintasi otak Lucas. Apa yang maksud Mark? Ia tidak benar-benar bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Hening mengisi ruang yang sama untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya Lucas tergagap untuk berterima kasih atas pujian yang diterimanya. “ _It takes so long for the water to runs clear,_ ” ia menambahkan.

Mark Lee akhirnya menambah level permainan. Lengan kemeja yang terjatuh sampai kedua pergelangan tangan dinaikkan lagi dengan lipatan yang lebih erat. Digapainya kaleng dingin dengan titik-titik air membasahi sekeliling permukaannya. Sudah cukup lama krim itu dibiarkan di ujung lain meja. Sampai-sampai ada genangan yang mengalir dan hampir menyentuh kulit emas yang mulai terkulai lemas. Namun yang penting, kini _whipped cream_ yang dinantikan akhirnya dalam genggaman.

“ _How do I taste?_ ”

“ _Good, and could be better after this._ ”

_Spurt and damn._

Sentuhan dingin membuat yang di depan sempat merinding. Sengatan panas yang sedari tadi melingkari bongkahan padat itu akhirnya mulai reda. Bunyi khas semprotan udara yang merembes di antara mulut kaleng dan muntahan krim terdengar nyaring. Sinar matahari yang semakin naik membuat naungan cahaya pergi entah ke mana. Madu di mata Lucas kini menatap lagi ke arah jendela. Mengamati permadani putih, juga refleksi mereka yang terpantul samar-samar.

Dengan tarikan memanjang, krim dijatuhkan dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain. _Flawless_. Warna putih nampak kontras dengan kulit coklat yang merona, mirip salju di luar sana. Seringai Mark yang terlihat familiar dimekarkan lagi saat menatap sarapan pagi— _menjelang siang_ —nya sudah siap.

Tangan yang tak kalah dingin mulai menyentuh karya seni ciptaannya. Meratakan gulungan putih yang mulai meleleh ke penjuru arah. Lengket, namun licin. Mirip seperti dalam ingatannya, saat Lucas meratakan krim yang sama di tubuh rampingnya dulu. Lidah _pinkish_ Mark dijulurkan keluar, menerima sisa krim yang masih menempel pada jari telunjuknya. _Delicious_ , diucap dalam batin.

“Mau nyicipin juga?” suara tenor bertanya ringan. Anggukan ringan jadi pengganti kata _iya._ Dicolek lagi krim yang sudah diratakan, membuat jejak bersih di pipi pantat bagian kanan. Tangan dijulurkan ke depan, telunjuk yang sama membidik arah mulut yang sedari tadi terbuka. Dengan susah payah bibir Lucas ditutup. Sekuat mungkin mulutnya menyedot jari yang mungil sambil memainkan lidah. “Oke, stop,” dijadikan perintah untuk berhenti.

Mark yang sudah lapar ingin segera makan. Jemari lentiknya sekali lagi mencoba membelah gunung berselimut salju. Lidahnya yang tak pernah lelah mulai membersihkan jalan. Dari bawah naik ke atas, lalu turun lagi ke arah asal. Hidungnya tak sengaja jadi kotor lantaran ikut menyenggol hidangannya. _Ah, masa bodoh_ , pikirnya. Terlanjur basah, mandi saja sekalian.

Mukanya dibenamkan dalam-dalam di antara kedua gunung Lucas. Gigi rakusnya mencoba menggigit-gigit pusaran kenikmatan yang tersembunyi. Diselipkan pula permainan lidah di antara gigitan lembutnya. Mencoba menerobos masuk lagi lalu tak mendapat penolakan. Pipi putih lelaki bermarga Lee itu sudah berlumur sisa krim berminyak dan liurnya sendiri. Rambut berwarna _kakhi_ yang menutupi sebagian dahinya juga nampak ternodai putih jarang-jarang. Tak masalah, sebab tak ada yang akan melihat— _apalagi menilai_ —penampilannya.

Ada getaran yang Mark rasakan. Jelas saja, Lucas tengah menggelinjang menahan sensasi yang masih baru. Desis dan desahnya tertangkap merdu di telinga penyerang. Telapak yang tak kalah kotor mencoba berkelana lebih jauh. Menyentuh kantong sepasang telur yang menggantung bebas. Kulit dipenuhi kerutan itu bergerak semakin kendur setelah merasakan sentuhan. Minyak yang terkandung dalam krim membuat pergerakan Mark semakin licin namun juga terasa kesat di waktu yang sama. Dengan amat cepatnya ia berganti mangsa, menangkap burung pemilik telur yang sudah mengeras. Saking tegangnya ia sampai harus rela digencet di antara perut dan material, entah apalah itu, yang jadi badan-kaki meja.

Sungguh kasihan batin Mark saat mengetahui si burung sudah memuntahkan cairan bening. Ia pasti benar-benar tersiksa di bawah sini. Jangan khawatir, sekarang Mark sudah siap membantu.

Sedikit ditariknya badan besar Lucas ke belakang. Setelah ruang gerak dibuka, tangan berpelumas itu mulai mengurut si burung dengan lembut. Membelainya dari kepala sampai ke ekor yang berbulu hitam lebat. Sekali lagi, dua kali, tiga kali, berkali-kali diulanginya gerakan tersebut sampai pemilik burung mengerang nikmat.

Mulunya yang masih bermanuver dengan bagian atas sekarang sudah siap berpindah tempat. Semakin turun mengikuti jejak yang sudah dibuat genggaman berbalut birahi. Lidah lincahnya mulai membersihkan lagi sisa kotoran yang ditinggalkan. Menggantikan minyak dengan balutan saliva transparan.

Mark terduduk di lantai. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas mencoba menelan milik Lucas secara utuh. Sisi wajahnya menggembung sewaktu menerima sodokan. Sudut permainan yang sulit tak membuatnya menyerah. Sebisa mungkin ia memposisikan diri. Menjilat bagian depan bergantian dengan bagian belakang. Mengecup kepala yang semakin memerah sebelum akhirnya mengulumnya bulat-bulat. Tenggorokan disiapkan sebaik mungkin. Pada hitungan ke tiga, tubuhnya didongkrak ke atas dan penis besar itu sukses menuruni rongga dalam lehernya.

Dengan perlahan tubuh kecil yang di bawah bergerak semakin naik. Ada kilauan yang mulai menggenang di ujung-ujung manik lelaki itu. Dalam pengelihatan yang dihitamkan, sebisa mungkin ia menahan napas. Merasakan tiap gesekan yang dibuat di dalam lehernya sendiri. Jakunnya ikut bergerak-gerak mengikuti alur yang dijalankan. Mark tak mampu membuat suara sementara Lucas sudah merancau, melemparkan makian tak beralamat.

Tidak sia-sia latihan yang selama ini ditekuninya. _Gag reflex_ Mark sudah jauh berbeda dibanding saat malam pertama mereka dulu. Masing-masing telapak tangannya bergerak lagi, kini menyentuh paha berisi Lucas. Sedikit demi sedikit dilebarkan bukaan kaki itu agar jangkauannya tidak terlalu tinggi. Bisa dirasakan dua tiang yang menopang tubuh jangkung di atasnya itu mulai bergetar hebat.

 _Tahan, gak bakal lama,_ harapnya pada Lucas tak terucap. Lima sampai enam gerakan naik-turun sukses dilakukan. Pedang yang gagah perkasa itu kini dikeluarkan dari sistem Mark di kala makin kencangnya raungan yang disuarakan. Dadanya kembang kempis pertanda paru-paru di dalam sana sudah kehabisan oksigen.

“ _I was close,_ ” sesal lelaki Wong di atas sana. Kepalanya masih menempel pada permukaan keras yang sudah dihangatkan panas kulitnya sendiri. Wajahnya merah padam mendekati warna puncak mahkotanya yang lembab karena keringat. Surai yang sedari awal tidak tertata rapi itu akhirnya lemas menghadap ke bawah semua, tak kuat berdiri sebab basah. Matanya berkedip-kedip dari balik tirai rambutnya sendiri masih menikmati tekanan yang perlahan runtuh di bagian bawah perutnya.

Mark membaringkan badannya pada tubuh Lucas, memeluknya dari belakang— _atau atas lebih tepatnya_. Kain coklat muda yang membungkus bagian bawahnya kini ikut ternoda krim kocok yang masih tersisa dari permukaan bokong Lucas. Tangannya merangkul yang di bawah semakin erat, tak peduli keringat yang lain ikut membasahi pakaiannya.

“Udah selesai?” Lucas bertanya dengan suara rendahnya. Mark hanya mengangguk dan Lucas bisa merasakan gerakan kecil tersebut di balik punggungnya. “Kenapa? Gak enak, ya?” ia menambahkan tanda tanya lagi.

“Enak, tapi kamu lebih ahli,” cetus yang ditanyai.

“Nope, that was good tho.” Pujian itu membuat tangan yang melingkar pada perutnya jadi lebih kencang. Tawa terdengar mengalun begitu saja saling bersahutan. Kuncian jari sudah dilepas dan Lucas mencoba berdiri dengan kakinya yang masih belum siap dipakai berjalan. Dengan gemetar ia mengambil satu langkah menjauh dari meja, namun langkahnya berbalik arah saat Mark menariknya lagi.

Dua pria itu kini saling berhadapan. Pinggang belakang Mark menabrak meja tempat Lucas hampir kehilangan akal. Dengan mata yang berkilauan mulutnya terbuka lagi. “Mau ke mana?” layangnya dengan nada menggoda.

“Mandi?” Lucas balik bertanya sembari meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

“Kan kita belom selesai?”

“Maksudnya... Aku, kamu—“

“ _Yes.”_ Suami kecilnya itu memotong kalimatnya, lagi-lagi meraih kaleng yang sudah tidak sedingin tadi, lalu mengocoknya pelan. “ _Whipped cream_ -nya juga masih sisa banyak,” imbuhnya ditambah bibir yang melengkung ke atas.

“Kamu _bersih?_ ”

“ _Bersih._ ”

Tanpa persetujuan lisan, posisi secara resmi sudah ditukar.

Pria bermarga Wong itu mengambil satu langkah ke depan, memaksa suaminya mundur makin ke belakang meski ruang gerak sudah habis. Kepalanya tertunduk dan mulut keduanya bersatu kembali. Lucas melumat habis bibir _cherry_ yang disuguhkan padanya. Ada sisa krim di ujung bibir Mark, juga rasa sama yang masih tertinggal di rongga mulut manisnya. Krim berminyak itu benar-benar menambah cita rasa ciuman di antara mereka.

Kedua lengan kuat Lucas yang masih dibalut sweatshirt tebal sudah mendapat tempat di masing-masing sisi pinggul yang lebih muda. Tak jarang ia bergerak ke belakang, meremas bokong sintal yang jauh lebih lembut dibanding miliknya. Dada bidang yang terekspos tidak dibiarkan kesepian. Mark sudah menyentuh dan meraba tiap inchi kulit yang kini tampak mengkilap. Lagi-lagi dengan usil ia mencubit dan memelintir puting gelap yang membuatnya makin mengeras dan mencuat.

_“You ready?”_

_“Yes.”_

Dalam sekedip mata tubuh berkulit putih sudah berbaring di atas meja marmer tempat mereka selalu makan bersama. Yang dimaksud adalah makan dengan arti yang sesungguhnya. Yah meski tadi dan setelah ini mereka akan _makan_ dengan arti yang berbeda.

Dua tungkai Mark diangkat ke udara, lalu disandarkan pada pundak yang terlihat lebih kuat. Resleting dibuka dengan cepat disusul dengan celana yang ditarik dari kakinya. Seperti biasa, Mark tidak suka memakai celana dalam di rumah. Kulit seputih salju itu diraba mulai dari betis, kemudian beranjak ke paha. Remasan demi remasan dibubuhkan di sana juga di sini. Saat kernyitan dipamerkan oleh wajah yang sedang berbaring itu, ciuman manis disentuhkan pada betis yang masih setia bertengger di samping-samping wajah Lucas.

Lambat laun burung kecil tak bersarang mulai terbangun. Siapa yang tidak gemas saat melihatnya? Jelas Lucas bukan salah satunya. Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai burung itu dielus-elus dengan belaian penuh kasih sayang. Jari tangannya yang panjang bisa dengan sempurna membungkus burung itu agar tidak kedinginan di musim dingin seperti ini. Ah, dia tahu tempat yang lebih hangat dari sentuhan tangannya. Jawabannya: tentu saja mulutnya.

Entah sejak kapan burung itu sudah hilang masuk ke sarangnya yang baru. Sarang hangat berdinding basah yang bergerak-gerak memberikan rangsang agar si burung tidak bosan karena terdiam saja. Jangan lupakan ada penghuni tetap, si ular, yang dengan baik hati menemaninya agar tak kesepian. Selalu siap sedia memberi pelukan tanpa mengharap imbalan.

Lucas mengulum penis ukuran sedang itu dengan amat mahir. Mark hanya mengerang nikmat. Mata terpejam erat, kepalanya makin menengadah dibarengi punggung yang melengkung bagaikan busur panah. Jemarinya sejak awal memang tidak pernah bisa diam. Kini dengan santainya sudah menjahitkan diri pada helaian merah tak beraturan milik sang pujaan hati.

Badan kurus itu dibuat menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan saat yang kini jadi dominan memindahkan area jamahannya semakin ke atas. Perut mulus dengan otot abdomen yang belum matang itu diraba telapak kasar Lucas. Tak tahan dengan gangguan dari kain yang masih membungkus bagian atas Mark, kemeja _oversized_ itu akhirnya didorong ke atas agar gerak tangannya dapat lebih leluasa.

Teringat dengan tujuan awalnya, Lucas menghentikan kegiatan mulutnya yang berusaha memanjakan peliharaan Mark. Tidak perlu banyak pertimbangan, kaleng yang dibasahi embun air itu dikocok di udara. Tanpa ini-itu, semprotan putih dihiaskan pada kulit lain yang jauh lebih pucat. Puncak merah _cherry_ sekarang sudah tertutup awan buatan. Awan tersebut ternyata juga menghujankan salju yang jatuh di lereng gunung, menuruni sungai dan petak-petak sawah, sampai akhirnya menggenang di danau. Suara semprotan akhirnya terhenti saat Lucas mencoba mengapresiasi lukisan yang baru dibuatnya. Ada yang kurang batinnya.

“ _We have cherries, right?_ ”

“ _Y-yes, fridge_.” Mark menjawab seingatnya saja.

Langkah lebar dibuat menuju lemari pendingin. Dicari-cari buah merah incarannya di antara berbagai bahan makanan yang diperlambat pembusukannya.

“I can’t find it,” sesalnya saat kembali ke _spot_ asal. “But this one is definitely better.”

Dua buah stroberi diletakkan di dua pucuk paling atas, menggantikan puting Mark yang merona. “Perfect.” Lucas tertawa puas melihat mahakarya-nya telah lengkap dan sempurna. “You need to take a bite, babe.” Satu lagi buah merah diambil dari mangkok plastik, lalu diarahkan ke mulut sang submisif. Tanpa penolakan, stroberi itu masuk secara utuh, secara perlahan dipotong-potong oleh gigi seri dan geraham. Ada urgensi yang tiba-tiba mendidih dalam otak seorang Lucas Wong. Suara khas dari kaleng krim tadi terdengar lagi dan sekarang krim pekat itu membanjiri mulutnya sendiri.

Tebak, apa yang selanjutnya terjadi?

Lelaki Wong itu membungkuk, mempertemukan lagi dua bibir yang belum lama terpisah. Dengan muatan yang memenuhi rongga mulut, keduanya menciptakan ciuman panas versi ke sekian. Lidah-lidah saling bergulat, mencampur krim dengan buah stroberi yang menciptakan rasa baru dalam cumbuan tanpa akhir.

Sial, krim di badan si Lee kini ikut menambah kotor badan si Wong. Namun tetap saja tidak akan ada sesal di antara keduanya. Kulit dan kulit bersentuhan, saling bergesekan dengan bantuan pelumas berbahan makanan. Sepasang pedang mau tak mau juga harus perperang di bawah sana.

Masih dengan mulut yang beradu, sekuat tenaga Lucas akan menggerakkan pinggulnya ke bawah, menekan penisnya ke arah milik Mark yang juga sedang digerakkan ke atas. Sesekali gerakan mereka saling bergantian— _bersahutan._ Tak jarang mereka bergerak bersamaan, menciptakan friksi yang lebih besar. Namun yang dirasa kini masih kurang.

Si besar kini memaksa melepas pagutan yang ia mulai. Lidahnya menjilat dagu, lekukan rahang, dan leher si kecil yang tidak benar-benar _bersih._ Masih ada noda keunguan bekas beberapa malam yang lampau. Tak masalah jika noda itu diperbarui lagi, lagi pula suaminya bekerja sebagai editor lepas waktu yang menghabiskan banyak waktu di rumah.

Suara kecupan dilantunkan lagi. Satu, dua, tiga, lima, sepuluh. Bekasnya mungkin akan bertahan sampai minggu depan.

Turun ke bawah, ia mengelus sisi samping tubuh dalam kukungannya. Dan dilanjutkan untuk turun lagi sampai ke kutub paling bawah.

Deja vu? Sepertinya bukan.

Lucas sudah berjongkok di lantai. Ia meludahkan liurnya tepat ke lubang anus di hadapannya. Dengan senyuman seperti anak kecil, ia lantas mencoba mengunyah donat tanpa _topping_ tersebut. Lidahnya dengan nyaman menembus lubang yang sudah longgar. Jari telunjuknya ikut menyusul bergantian.

Yang di atas mendesah dan merancau tak tahu aturan. Krim di badannya diratakan oleh tangannya sendiri. Ada sensasi menggairahkan yang didapat saat melakukan hal itu. Saat Lucas menambahkan digit di bagian selatan sana, ia akan mengerang makin keras. Punggung yang masih berbaring di atas kemeja tipis itu lagi-lagi melengkung seakan hampir membentuk sudut. Mereka sudah sering melakukan sesi seperti ini, namun bagi Mark rasanya tidak pernah membosankan; seperti yang pertama kali.

Tiga jari masuk dengan sukses, menunjukkan seberapa longgarnya otot cincin milik Mark. Tidak perlu menanyakan rahasianya, yang jelas milik Lucas sudah cukup membuatnya melar. Oh, latihan rutin juga perlu untuk menjaga keelastisan otot.

Tidak ada kata yang dijatuhkan dua bibir itu. Dapur yang harusnya dihiasi suara tajam pisau dan cipratan minyak justru digantikan dengan desah sengau yang keluar entah dari mulut atau hidung. Tapi tidak ada yang protes. Penghuni di sini hanya mereka berdua, dan keduanya sama-sama suka dengan kegiatan semacam ini.

Lucas akhirnya bangkit. Tiga jarinya masih tertanam di dalam milik Mark, tidak ingin kesayangannya merengek karena merasa bagian bawahnya kosong barang sedetik. Dengan matanya yang berkabut, ia menatap wajah yang terkulai di seberang sana. Sungguh rupawan layaknya malaikat dengan rambut yang membentuk halo disekeliling kepalanya.

“Lucas?”

“ _Hm?_ ”

“ _I need more cream._ ”

“ _What cream?_ ”

“ _That cream, ugh—_ _Y-your cream.”_

Sialan memang, kata-kata Mark selalu membuat darah Lucas mendesir kencang. Ia meludah lagi di tangannya yang bebas. Liur yang bercampur dengan krim kocok dioleskan pada kejantanan yang belum tertidur sejak terakhir kali dibangunkan. Diurutnya pusaka itu dari pangkal sampai ke kepala juga sebaliknya.

“ _My cream? Where do you need it?_ ”

_“Inside.”_

_“Where?”_

_“I-inside, of me.”_

Kini Lucas yang memasang seringai licik. Kabut yang menyelimuti otaknya semakin tebal bak awan yang singgah di puncak gunung.

“ _You like the strawberry cream that we just made?_ ”

“ _Y-yes-yes,_ ” Mark menjawab tergagap saat merasakan amunisi yang mengisi rektumnya ditarik keluar.

“ _We’ll make that cream again,_ ” sahut Lucas. “ _But in a different method, with a little different recipe._ ”

Entah apa maksudnya. Mark tidak benar-benar paham. Dalam lamunan, ada benda asing yang membobol pintu masuknya di bawah sana. Benda dengan hawa beku tersebut bergerak menggesek tiap permukaan dindingnya. Kepalanya diangkat guna menginvestigasi _TKP_.

_Ah, ternyata itu yang dimaksud Lucas._

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat adrenalin membanjiri nadi mereka. Satu buah berwarna merah itu sudah tertanam di dalam anus Mark. Tidak perlu dipikir lagi, batang tegak Lucas perlahan menyusul, menggantikan jari-jari panjang yang pernah menyumbat saluran pembuangan lelaki manis favoritnya.

Mark lagi-lagi menggeliat. Dengan pandangan yang semakin meremang, ia mencoba menggapai Lucas. Oh, _sweatshit_ itu belum terlepas sempurna. Bisa dirasakan lengan kokoh yang kini bertumpu di sisi kiri dan kanannya itu masih dibungkus pakaian hadiah ulang tahun darinya. Padahal itu _sweatshirt_ favorit Lucas, tidak seharusnya Mark mengotorinya dengan telapak berlumur krim dan keringat yang sudah jadi satu. Setelah ini Mark ingin meminta maaf. Sebab kemeja yang masih tersangkut di tubuhnya juga milik Lucas.

“A—aakh—!”

Pikiran itu teralihkan secepat kilat saat Lucas mulai bergerak. _Slowly grinding, groaning deep and low._

Mulut Mark terbuka, tenggorokannya semakin kering. Dengan kesadaran yang tersisa ia mencoba meraup udara sebanyak mungkin. Pita suara yang mulai aus dipaksa melagukan erangan yang tak saling terhubung. Maniknya mengerjap, menatap cahaya yang kian redup lantas menangkap semburat dari balik kelopak matanya. Cengkramannya semakin menjadi, menarik-narik lengan Lucas sekuat tenaga.

Tidak ada rasa sakit yang tercipta. Lucas bisa memastikannya, berani menjamin pula. Mark menelan miliknya dengan amat baik. Sedikit demi sedikit ia bergerak lebih dalam, lebih cepat. Merasakan cengraman dinding-dinding basah yang tak lagi ketat. Setiap inchi, senti, bahkan mili dalam tubuh itu akan dijamah berulang kali. Memanjakannya dengan gesekan lembut yang berangsur semakin liar.

Mark selalu suka cara Lucas bermain. Tiap gerakan yang dibuat benar-benar penuh perhatian. Ia suka saat Lucas bergerak lambat. Saat permainan mereka belum terlalu panas dan mereka masih dapat bertukar pandang. Namun ia juga tidak mau menolak saat sang dominan bertindak semakin ganas. Ia tetap— _dan lebih_ —suka yang seperti itu.

Lucas tentu tidak ingin membuat Mark merasa kesakitan. Tiap gerakan yang dibuat sudah diperhitungkan. Seks yang hebat hanya akan memberikan kenikmatan dengan geloranya yang akan tetap tinggal meski waktu berselang. Tidak boleh ada yang terluka di antara mereka.

Sekali waktu pedang itu akan dicabut keluar, membiarkan selongsong Mark tak berpenghuni untuk sekejap agar bisa dipenuhi kembali. Beberapa kali ia akan menarik senjata itu sampai batas kepala, lalu dikembalikan lagi dengan tusukan tajam. Rangsang yang diberikan selalu berhasil membanjirkan endorfin ke setiap sel otak mereka berdua.

Lucas bisa merasakan kepala penisnya menabrak sesuatu di dalam sana. Tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah buah stroberi yang sebelumnya ia masukkan ke dalam rektum Mark. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat birahinya semakin menggebu. Ia mencoba menumbuk buah itu dengan kuat, berharap bisa menghancurkannya agar dapat mengekstrak sari patinya.

Satu tumbukan, dua tumbukan, sampai tiga tumbukan dilancarkan. Entah bagaimana bentuknya di dalam sana, Lucas sudah tidak peduli. Setiap hujaman yang diberikan berhasil membuat Mark semakin gila. Kedua kakinya kini sudah melingkari pinggang yang masih berdiri. Cengkraman pada lengan Lucas merambat semakin ke atas, menariknya ke bawah agar dapat mengalungkan lengannya sendiri di sekeliling leher coklat manis itu.

Lucas merendahkan badan, menatap wajah itu sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya membungkan mulut yang gaduh. Mencicipinya tak akan pernah dirasa bosan. Ia suka saat melihat wajah itu merona berhiaskan kristal yang meleleh di dahinya. Ia suka melihat tubuh lemah di bawahnya bergerak maju-mundur seirama dengan serangan yang ia berikan. Rasa kecupan itu, sentuhan yang diberikan, bunyi dua kulit yang bertubrukan, semuanya menjadi satu dan membentuk lagu cinta.

_What a mess they’ve made._

Keduanya semakin merekat tidak menyisakan jarak. Keringat seolah sudah mengelem dua badan berkulit kontras yang saling melengkapi. Krim licin dan lengket menodai tubuh, pakaian, juga meja pengganti ranjang. Lantai keramik di bawah sana tak luput dari kekacauan yang tercipta. Apa ada yang peduli jika mereka harus membersihkan bekas kerusuhan ini? Tentu tidak. Yang penting sekarang mereka bisa bercinta tanpa halangan.

Lagi pula mereka sendiri yang akan membersihkan sisa permainan ini. Tidak akan ada tetangga yang tahu jika mereka bermain sekotor— _sepanas dan seindah_ —saat ini. Tidak ada yang perlu tahu juga. Oh, mungkin Bella sudah mengintip beberapa kali, tapi siapa peduli? Dinding di sekeliling mereka sudah terlalu sering jadi saksi, untungnya mereka selalu bisu.

Terkadang Lucas terpikir bilamana ada mata yang memandang dari jendela tepat di seberang tubuh ini. Tak jelas apa ia harus merasa malu atau takut. Namun, jujur saja, memikirkan kemungkinan untuk tertangkap di tengah sesi bercinta membuat jantungnya berdebar. Ada adrenalin yang seketika mengaliri pembuluh darahnya. Membuat tubuhnya menegang, sampai bagian selatannya berkedut dengan liar, _violently_.

_Apa Mark juga pernah memikirkan dan merasakan sensasi ini?_

Mungkin saja.

Mungkin itu alasan Mark langsung setuju saat Lucas mengajaknya bermain di balkon rumah. Lucas juga sempat berpikir untuk mengganti kemungkinan tertangkap mata manusia dengan lensa. Maksudnya untuk merekam kegiatan rutin ini dengan kamera. Mengabadikan setiap sentuhan, gerakan, nyanyian, sampai teriakkan dalam bentuk gambar bergerak. Sebagai bentuk kenangan dari detik hingga menit yang dilewati dengan kenikmatan tiada tara. Ah, mungkin topik ini untuk episode lain saja.

Yang penting sekarang Lucas harus membuat Mark puas. Ia harus mengejar surga yang sudah lama didambakan.

Saat pikiran sudah tidak berjalan lurus, Lucas hanya bisa bergerak lebih cepat. Menikmati setiap sensasi yang bisa dirasakan inderanya. Gesekan bagian bawahnya, madu di pendengarannya, gambaran indah di maniknya. Dan Mark tidak jauh berbeda pula. Hanya menerima setiap genjotan tanpa adanya perlawanan. Merasakan yang lebih kuat menyerang lebih cepat dan liar. Mengucapkan satu cacian yang mirip pujian di gendang telinganya.

Lucas Wong kini mulai kewalahan. Bibirnya tak kunjung tertutup lagi, mengeluarkan rintih membara yang akhirnya meneriakkan nama yang dicinta. Ada gelombang hebat yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Dengan kaki yang bergetar hebat ia tak rela berhenti di sini saja. Pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat dan lebih cepat, membuat bunyi tamparan terdengar berlomba dengan panggilan yang tak kalah nyaringnya.

_Ah, ini dia._

Kupu-kupu mulai menggelitik perutnya. Dengan tusukan yang tidak diperlambat, Lucas akhirnya sampai. Mulutnya berteriak tepat di telinga si pemilik nama. Delirium. Ada pukulan yang memenuhi kepala yang terasa pening. Bisa dirasakan burung kesayangannya berdenyut hebat, memuntahkan puncak pelepasan yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya kaku seperti tersengat listrik. Matanya dipejamkan erat-erat saat ia tiba-tiba merasa seringan bulu angsa. Jika seperti ini bisa-bisa Lucas terbang ke surga sungguhan.

Lahar membanjiri liang Mark sampai penuh, seperti ada banjir bandang yang baru saja lewat. Orang di atasnya pasti kelelahan setelah sesi olahraga intens ini. Bisa dirasakan massa badan itu semakin berat menimpa badannya yang lebih kecil.

Lucas masih mengerang lemah, begitu juga dengan Mark. Keduanya masih menikmati sisa-sisa rangsang yang masih bisa dirasakan ujung saraf masing-masing. Tidak ada yang mau bangkit karena terlalu lelah. Ah, ada cairan familiar membasahi dua perut yang saling bertemu. Jelas itu pelepasan milik Mark. Terima kasih kepada Lucas yang mendempet perutnya sampai milik yang lebih kecil tak tertinggal _euphoria_. Cairan putih pekat itu tampak seperti krim keju di tengah-tengah batangan _dark and white chocolate_. Lumer dan meleleh ke mana-mana saat batang yang padat saling ditarik berlawan arah.

Masih dengan napas yang tak beraturan, Lucas bangkit. Dipandanginya orang tercinta dengan mata penuh binar. Bibir itu menyudut ke atas lagi saat ia melihat karya seni yang sudah digarap ulang.

_“You came?”_

_“Twice, thanks to your abs.”_

_“Ours,”_ koreksinya dilanjut sebuah tawa. Mark hanya ikut terkekeh bukti setuju.

Lucas akhirnya mulai sadar. Gumpalan daging yang sebelumnya sekeras batu kini sudah mulai lembek. Oh, ada rembesan berwarna merah muda yang keluar pada celah donat yang disumpal sosis. Krim stroberi buatan mereka sepertinya sudah selesai diproduksi. Sosis itu akhirnya ditarik keluar dan dua pembuatnya akhirnya bisa bernapas lebih lega.

Lucas merendahkan posisi lagi, mengamati krim stoberi itu mengalir bebas. Sebagian meleleh menuruni roti yang masih hangat dan berakhir pada permukaan _marble_ tempatnya diproduksi. Sementara sisanya terjebak di dalam sana tak tahu jalan keluar. Ada sedikit kekecewaan saat mengetahui buah stroberi yang sebelumnya dimasukkan ternyata tidak hancur sepenuhnya. Bentuknya tak beraturan, namun masih bisa dikenali.

“Krimnya udah jadi,” ucap si Wong cengegesan.

“Krim?” Yang lain sepertinya lupa.

“Krim stroberi,” jelasnya, “kamu mau nyicipin lagi?” **_[]_**

**_—Sugar on the Rim_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/12micropercent) | [extra video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mLHRy89rrl4)
> 
> stream [this](https://youtu.be/0IpbvXVbBYA) , also [this](https://youtu.be/Un7choIyl_g) , and [this](https://youtu.be/A5H8zBb3iao) .


End file.
